Stuck Together
by SilverLyrebird
Summary: Australia and New Zealand never expected that they would be stuck as roommates at school. Then everything afterwards, they always end up stuck together as a pair, even though neither really want to be. Likely will end up Australia x New Zealand.


**Roommates**

Yawning wide, Australia stretched out on the extremely narrow bed, eyes following New Zealand pacing around the room. Arms behind his head, he made himself more comfortable on the assumption that his company may keep this up for quite a while. The room they had been put in together was not overly large, so New Zealand was forced to walk in the narrow space between the end of the beds and their desks, stepping over various objects and belongings that had yet to be put away neatly. Sighing, the Kiwi came to a stop, rubbing his temples.

"I don't understand why I would be put with you, roo rooter", he grumbled, scowling at the Australian as if it were his fault. Pushing the sleeves of his loose shirt up, he crossed his arms over his chest to make himself seem more intimidating. But considering his short structure, and somewhat androgynous appearance, the Australian couldn't help but think he was cute. But then again, he thought snakes were gorgeous, so his opinion wasn't really valid anyway.

Hands up defensively, the Aussie shook his head to say it wasn't him that had chosen this room assignment. Really, why would he have picked to be with the sheep shagger anyway? He thought, finding it completely ridiculous. Sitting up on the bed now, Australia regarded the New Zealander with mild amusement. Really, the fact he was making such a big deal out of it raised a few questions, and also led to a few more assumptions. "Why is it such a big deal, anyway? It's just a room assignment. I mean, we'll be spending more of our time studying and in class, so it's not like we have to spend long amounts of time together or anything".

Scowling, New Zealand realised his roommate was probably right. It wasn't that big a deal once you thought about it that way. Although it did leave him more vulnerable to pranks and the like, especially while sleeping. Leaning against his desk, the Kiwi looked at Australia for a moment, and then decided there was the slightest possibility that over the holidays he had become more 'mature'. Mentally laughing at that comment, New Zealand realised how near impossible it was to even imagine the vaguest possibility of Australia becoming mature. Picking up one of his pencils, he began to twirl it around in his hand; the Kiwi gave a small shrug. "I suppose it could work. But... there are going to be rules".

Lofting a brow slightly, Australia down on his stomach so he was facing the Kiwi, curious to know what these 'rules' would be. "Rules huh? Like what?" Probably something along the lines of 'keep away from my stuff' and rules like that, he thought, deciding that he wouldn't listen to them anyway. What kind of fun would it be living with rules?

"Well... ah. For one, you can't go around touching my stuff. At all. Two, don't even think of coming anywhere near me when I'm sleeping..." They were the two things that automatically came to mind. Knowing the Australian too well made him aware of what he was inclined, and very likely, to do. And there was the niggling doubt at the back of his mind that even if he did set these rules, Australia would do those things anyway, like a bad habit.

" Jeez, sheep shagger. What makes you think I'd want to do any of those things?" Australia asked, resting a cheek on an open palm, looking somewhat amused. "Really, sheep shagger. What kind of person do you think I am?" This guy is going to be so much fun, he decided, grinning wickedly. On the inside only, of course.

"Just some precautions, you know. If I didn't say them, you would likely do them. I do know you very well", the Kiwi muttered, eyes narrowing slightly. And even if I do say them, you'll do them anyway. You just love breaking the rules like that, don't you?

"Alright. I swear I won't do those things. Ever. I'll be a good little roommate and leave you alone, okay?" Australia said, looking, for once, as if he meant it.

Somewhat suspicious, New Zealand reluctantly decided to believe him. Just this once couldn't really hurt, could it? And he did have that serious face of his when he said it, so Australia could have been telling the truth. Maybe. After a moment, the Kiwi returned to unpacking his things. Kneeling beside the box containing his school uniform, he began hanging one set up for the next day, when classes were set to begin. Australia, unlike the prepared Kiwi, was still lying on the bed, now playing a game on a handheld console. His uniform was still packed away, because he had figured the last day of freedom before classes should be enjoyed. And besides, what was the problem with simply pulling it out in the morning and putting it on? Okay, there might be a few wrinkles and creases, but they never hurt anybody. Well, they hadn't last time he had checked anyway.

Yawning wide, Australia scowled at the game. Clearly he wasn't winning whatever he was playing, so now he was muttering curses under his breath. New Zealand paused what he was doing to raise an eyebrow at him curiously. Glancing up for a moment, Australia caught this look and seemed confused for a moment. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The Kiwi student merely shook his head, turning back to unpacking his things. Shrugging, Australia returned to his game, and his annoyed muttering as he did so.

Hanging his uniform from the curtain rod, New Zealand still remained unsure how he felt about his new roommate for the semester. A bad feeling still nudged at the back of his mind, although he tried to repress any, and all, of these doubts. Maybe Australia would be good this year. Maybe I just need to give him the benefit of the doubt.


End file.
